Sky and Wind
by trumpet90210
Summary: A cat must save his clan from a wicked evil brewing in the forest.
1. Prologue

Sky and Wind

By Trumpet90210

I hope you guys like my prologue. I worked very hard on it but be warned. This book is not like the regular warrior books.

Prologue

Hawksun lay before the pool at his feet that seemed to shimmer by the stars. He watched intently on his reflection to see what Powerclan had in store for him.

That day he had been scared beyond all reason for he had lost his first of nine lives in a battle against Darkclan. He could remember the intense pain he felt when their leader, Devilsun, knocked him against a rock just hard enough to kill him. His journey to meet Powerclan was amazing for he could see his body get smaller and smaller until it disappeared and he was among the stars.

He appeared in a forest with nine other cats in it. They all said in unison, "_The first of the lives granted upon you has been lost._" Their heads turned to a tenth cat that was exactly like him. "_That life will stay with us until all is whole once again._" They flicked their tails and he was falling through the stars and down to his body.

The impact was not as bad as the thought that he had just partially died. Tears streamed down his face and into the water as he relived that terror over and over again.

His head jerked up as he smelled a strange sent yet familiar. His head slowly turned down to the water and he saw his mother standing next to him. His head reeled up and saw the starry spirit of his mother standing before him.

"Hello Hawksun." Her voice rushed through him and made him feel warm although it was the end of leaf-fall. "You have lost a life today and you have become a tom."

She shimmered before him and disappeared, but before he could cry out his whole vision changed and he saw the sky lit by the pale moon.

_Sky must resist _

_The urge to join_

_The darkness _

_That lurks in the shadows_

_The powers will fail _

_And the life will leave_

_Or the hills will roll_

_In the morrow._


	2. Past

Disclaimer: I did not write Warriors.

Author's note: People apparently liked my prologue so I shall continue. REVIEW ME!!!!

Past Chapter 1

Hawksun stared blankly as the face before him dissipated until it was gone.

His second day as leader and already a deep trouble is brewing in the forest and he must decipher what is going on with the prophecy.

He was about to leave his meditations, thinking that he had had enough for one day, when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He whipped around and opened his mouth. The scent of blood made him cringe as he realized that it was one of his own apprentices that were bleeding.

His orange fur was bristling as he slunk towards the noise. Right when he was about to leap, he heard a howl that made his back cringe. An apprentice burst through the bushes and collapsed. It struggled to get up. At closer examination Hawksun realized that Firecalw, for that was the cat's name, was covered in thorns. Hawksun fell over as he started laughing. But Fireclaw seemed to be on a mission and his face was set with determination as he ran/limped over to his leader.

"Yes Fireclaw, there something you wish to tell me?" Hawksun said with amusement in his voice.

Fireclaw nodded his head as he struggled for breath.

"I've got amazing news!" He said as blood came running down his shoulder and thorns were caught in his gray and white fur. "Daystar is giving birth!!"

At the mention of Daystar, Hawksun bolted out of the clearing where the pool was and made his way through the forest towards his camp. He used his power to control air as a faster movement for him. He called upon the powers of his warrior ancestors to speed him up eve faster.

Bushes bent as he whizzed by. Leaves flew off trees for he was going faster than any cat could ever go.

Daystar yowled as the kits tried to claw their way out of her.

"Daystar!! These kits must be born now or you shall lose them.!" Autumnnight screeched at the top of her lungs. Tears had been falling down her black fur for almost an hour now. She couldn't stand to lose her sister like this.

"I must wait for Hawksun!!" She screeched each word out through gritted teeth for the pain is almost to the point of killing her. "He must be here for his own kits or their names will be lost!"

Autumnight put her paws on top of Daystar's belly and began to push the kits out. Daystar growled with anger but was relieved to feel that some of the pain had gone.

Just as all hope was about to be lost, Hawksun bounded over the bramble thicket of the nursery. His eyes were just starting to lose the whiteness that overtakes them when he uses his powers.

Daystar let go and a head of a kit popped out. The rest of it followed soon after and she relaxed a little. Morningfur, the medicine cat ran over and carried the kit to a corner to be checked on.

Just as Daystar delivered another kit, the sky broke out in a flash of lightning. Lightning strikes came all around the camp and started growing in intensity. All of the other warriors were now in their dens, afraid that Powerclan would destroy all that left that safety.

Hawksun bounded over to his kits and was mortified to see that one wasn't breathing. He was overcome with anger at Powerclan for letting this happen. He called air and directed it down the kits throat, hoping that it would kickstart the breathing process. After a while when nothing happened he gave up and howled to the sky. As he did that a bolt of lightning came down and struck him head on.

The bolt turned white as the others around the camp joined in. The elders gathered around the lightning and began to chant. They started walking counter-clockwise around the lightning as it grew in intensity.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, the bolt of lightning zoomed right back to the sky and the weather became normal once more.

Daystar rushed as fast as her weak body would take her and was surprised to see that, instead of him laying there a burning pile of nothing. He was standing there majestic. A radiance that could blind everyone around him but yet could heal the blind emanated from him.

"Hawksun?" said Daystar. "What has happened to you? I feel a power stronger than any cat I have ever encountered… What's going on?"

"I can answer that."

They turned around to see the source of the voice. Standing before them was a cat that no one ever thought they would see again. Triplefoot stand before them as living and wonderful as ever.

"My son. You have been granted the power of the stars. If you remember correctly, you will remember a certain lullaby that I used to sing you to sleep each night. Do you recall it?"

"Of course Triplefoot, I remember.

_The power of all come through the night._

_Powered by the stars they see. _

_All who are granted _

_Will never regret _

_The power they have of three._

_No more in the night _

_After this night_

_Will the creeping and slinking go on. _

_For our saver_

_Will destroy that_

_Once and for all._

That was my favorite lullaby." He replied.

"Good now you must understand what this means. If you don't it could mean death for everyone in this forest or even worse. Death that takes you straight to the Forest of Eternal Fire."

"Now my son I leave you for you will do fine. Understand what your duty means. And you shall be divine."

And with that a gust of wind flew around her and carried her to the skies from whence she came.

Hawksun was worried about his kit so he rushed over to it to see one word etched into his fur.

"Sky." Said Hawksun in bewilderment.

"Hawksun." Said Daystar, "This one still needs a name."

"SkyKit. For Powerclan apparently finds him significant to us in some way. Now my son. I proclaim your name to the heavens."

Hawksun reeled his head back and Screamed,

"SKYKITTTTTTT!!!"

Author's note: my story is supposed to be unpredictable so the suffix –sun goes at the ends of leaders. The suffix –star goes at the end of the leader's mate and the suffix –moon goes at the end of the deputy's name. Claw is also a suffix that goes on the end of an apprentice.


End file.
